Kingdom of Fantasies
by Black Jackal
Summary: Leon was enjoying his quiet existnece till his father paid a visit. Now a new story starts and at the center of it all, The Coalition of Time begins their own schemes. Can Leon and a humungeous group of FF hero's stop them? Will this story get far enouph?
1. Chapter 1: Squall and Leon

**Hello Kingdom hearts fans. It seems you have stumbled across my little fan fiction, Kingdom of Fantasies!!! Well, this fanfic is basically a crossover of all the final fantasies from 7-12 (excluding 11). So why is it here in the KH section? Well it takes place in hollow bastion, and maybe, just maybe, some other places. Their might be some OCs and Sora and other kh members making an appearance. One last note: People like Seifer, Fuu, Rai, Selphi, Wakka, Tidus, and Vivi will appear in this fic, however they will appear closer to their original forms (such as seifer will appear in all his glory with good'ol hyperion gunblade…) so lets just pretend all those other people don't exist, it will make much more sence…**

Kingdom of Fantasies

Chapter 1

Squall and Leon

Radiant Garden has been making its way toward full restoration since the events with Organization XIII. People were going along with their busy lives. The RGRC (Radiant Garden restoration committee) has been pulling out all the stops when it came to putting the final touches. Slowly and slowly, everyone started smiling again, like back when Ansem the Wise was ruler. The committee had taken a break for the day. "Alright RGRC, its time to kick IT!" Everyone's favorite ninja was blasting the radio hoping to get everyone dancing. Tifa and Arieth started to dance to an upbeat song while Cloud, Leon, and Cid only stared at the girls as if they were idiots.

There was a nock on the door from the mailman. He delivered a new newspaper and a letter addressed to Squall Lionheart. Yuffie read the newspaper out loud. Apparently it was just a single page announcing it's up and coming news and BEGGING for subscriptions. "Hello Radiant Gardens. Tired of a slow day without the news, well now you have a reporter who's looking for staff and subscribers. Please mail munny to this address with your own address to start your subscription and allow me to move out of my son's house and get an apartment. Laguna Loire, signing out….whose Laguna Lore?" Yuffie questioned after reading the jest of the paper. Leon looked troubled; he opened his own mail and read it diligently. His face expressed utter horror, which broke out into full fear as there was a nock on the door.

Laguna was knocking on the door of what he was sure was the residency of which his son lived. He knocked and knocked and kept on knocking, he wasn't giving up on his mission to sleep under a roof tonight. He could hear scurrying from the inside, like a mouse trying to hide from a cat, and Laguna is the cat. He knocked and knocked. Finally he heard a crash and the door was opened by a girl with long brown hair and a pink dress. She greeted Laguna and said her name was Arieth of RGRC. "Hello, does Squall Lionheart live here?" Laguna asked. "Why ye he does, but he is currently…out of it at the moment. And you are?" Arieth asked politely. "I am his Father."

Leon woke up with a major headache. He remembered that he was doing everything e could to keep the others from opening the door. Tifa was about to force him, however he forced her back, but accidentally touched her breast. In raging fury, she and cloud preceded to body slam him. The first thing he saw when he woke up is a man with long brown hair, his father Laguna. Leon didn't like his father. They were opposites. While Leon was calm, cool, and collected, Laguna was loud, dorky, and a mess. "Hello my son!" Laguna gave his son Laguna's-bear-hug-of-doom as Leon called it. "You didn't tell us you had a father!" Yuffie said, teasing the melancholy gun-swordsmen. "Well a' course the kids got' a father, I'm surprised he's just so…like this." Cid said while smoking a cigarette. "Well it's true, I'm Laguna, Squalls father, as well as the director of the up and coming Radiant Times!" Laguna was beaming with pride. "Cant breath." Were Leon's last words.

When Leon woke up, he remembered that he had been suffocated by his father, who was performing CPR on him. Leon's could feel his self-worth slipping down the drain with the passing breath he was in the middle of receiving. "It lives!" Was Laguna's only words. "Don't pass out again please." Arieth asked. "How did you find me?" Leon questioned his father. "Your _girlfriend_ told me." Laguna said snickering. "Wah, Leon's got a girlfriend? Do tell." Yuffie was giddy with anticipation.

"Her name is Rinoa. Believe it or not but she and Leon are as close as a donkey to its tail. There passion burning so much that they right to each other." Laguna said as if it was from Romeo and Juliet. "Ohh, what else what else!" Yuffie couldn't contain herself. "How about a picture." He held out a picture of Rinoa only in a bikini with a note on the back.

_Dear Squall, I bet you like the picture huh, you dirty boy you. Oh, I'll be seeing you soon. Love with many kisses, Rinoa._

Squall stood flabbergasted. Rinoa was studying abroad and now, he would get to see her again…however, the note she gave him wasn't…well…what everyone expected especial Yuffie. "Oh, Leon you pervert. How could a guy as stoic as you get such a beautiful girl huh, drugs, magic, don't tell me you…" Yuffie was cut off. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Awkward silence. "We met in school. Balamb Garden if you must know which." Cid interjected "You went to prestigious Balamb, a Garden League academy! Boy you been keeping much from us…"

Squall had changed his name to Leon as a from of disguise, he didn't want people knowing him and hi didn't care for others past, all he wanted was stability, however this was obviously not granted to him when he met Yuffie. Now his past was resurfacing. His Father has in front of him sharing all his secrets with a rumor happy ninja. Now his girlfriend was coming, and while this was good, the impact of Rinoa on his status in town wouldn't be the good kind. Meanwhile Laguna was sharing Leon's more personal moment as a child with anyone willing to hear, which in this case is everyone. "You should have seen him when his sister made him wear her old cloths for Halloween. He, or at the time she, was so cute." Leon's way of life was doomed.

A month passed, and today was the day that Rinoa was coming over. The Radiant Times was a hit so Laguna did get the money needed to get an apartment, much to the groups, save for Leon, dismay as they loved the dorky journalist, or at the very least loved to laugh at his stories of Leon. Leon himself had slowly been reduced to a shadow of his former self. A shadow bereft of his mysterious aura, now the whole town knew about the origins of Leon, as well as some things that Yuffie of course let out to the general public. The tap on the door was heard as Arieth went to answer the door. On the other side was Rinoa. She looked just like she did in the picture, except she wore cloths instead of a bikini. "You must be Rinoa." Arieth inquired. "Yep I am." Rinoa said ecstatically. "Now were is mister frown and downs?"

**Well, this sure is interesting. Hopefully it will develop a plot soon. At the moment Im just trying to introduce all the FF7 crew. JUST wait till we get to seifer as he and his disciplinary committee takes on the RGRC…PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2: Lost Library

**Hello all, just adding a new chapter, Review PLEASE!!!**

Kingdom of Fantasies

Chapter 2

Lost Library

Rinoa had been staying with the RGRC and there seems to be no sign of her leaving anytime soon. Leon has slowly adapted to the presence of his father in the town. Rinoa had easily fitted in with Yuffie, Arieth, and Tifa. The town was bustling, the Gullwings were machinating, the heartless were becoming less and less of a nuisance, and soon enough, they just might disappear for good. However today, something new just might happen. "Hello everyone." Merlin has just poofed in with something urgent in mind. "I have discovered an underground passage in the bailey. I tried to explore it, but one magician can only take so many heartless." Everyone was intrigued by the new information; however Leon and Cloud were most excited at a chance to take on something other then a few shadows and themselves. "Were on it!" They said simultaneously.

It was true what Merlin said. There was the hole that led to who knows were and before it stood the battle hardened warriors…and Rinoa. "So were do you think it goes?" She asked. "Hopefully somewhere interesting and why are you here?" Leon asked, hinting some worry for the girl. "Oh you know that I studied top of my class in magical studies, theirs nothing to worry about." Leon was fully aware of this, but in the end she was…Rinoa, not a warrior. "Have you even fought a heartless?" He asked. "Simulators and some shadows, but don't worry." Leon was more worried. "Are we going?" Cloud asked in impatience for the couple.

Rinoa is indeed proficient in magic as she showed in the fights, but still betrayed her lack of knowledge for the heart-snatching monsters. Many times Leon and Cloud sigh in inpatients for the ignorant mage. However, the adventure was just what they needed to rekindle the warrior's fire of life. Cloud relished difficulty from fighting numerous numbers with much variety of enemies. Leon himself couldn't enjoy it as much as he couldn't stop worrying for Rinoa, who was showing that she was not terribly bad. Still, to Leon she is still the flirty girl that both fell for each other in Balamb Garden.

They had reached the end of mind-bending gauntlet. What awaited them was something different. A library. It was open roof and had a great view of the castle. "You would figure a place like this would have been weathered away ages ago." Rinoa stated. "Invisible force-field roof I guess." Cloud retorted. What do you think these books say?" Rinoa said, giddy with anticipation. Rinoa was an avid lover of those romance novels that made many men like Cloud and Leon barf. The three began skimming threw; much of it was notes and research data from Xehanort and his colleges. This went way over the head of Cloud and Leon and Rinoa could only make out the simpler notes of the six intellectuals. "Um, this says something about artificial darkness, some kind of refining process, and this is some kind of recipe for a kind of metal, and this is…uh…confusing." Rinoa said skimming threw the notes of Ienzo. "Better then what I got." Cloud sighed. Leon simply moped. The only thing they found was some books made by evil psychopaths…not the greatest of discoveries.

They had spent an hour skimming threw, relating all the info they found on Cid's latest creation, the portable phone. Some things did seem useful, but it was all very complex. After an hour the three simply left the library to return to Merlin's house, however the library was not empty.

A man clad in a black cloak with long silver hair entered the room. "It seems those meddlesome kids have found are library." Another man appeared. He was very scantly clad and bore makeup and long lavender hair. "It seems the heartless are not enough, pity. I had arranged the books in a way so we know what we already read and what was in it. Now their all mixed up." The scant clad man said. "Kuja, surely your experiment is complete. At the least the prototypes can overpower them." Sephiroth inquired. "Now, now, perfection, like myself, takes time and many, many prototypes." Kuja said. Sephiroth sighed at his narcissistic acquaintance. "Enough, both of you!" Boomed the voice of a wicked woman. "Glad for you to join us Ultimecia." Kuja greeted the Red robed woman. She wore hair of a fine grey and eyes of a piercing gold. "Kuja, you and Vayne finish your assignment. Sephiroth, if you don't like them brining their faces hear, take the boy and keep them out. You are the only one of us so far to be idiotic enough to show your face, so keep them away." Ultimecia snapped. Sephiroth wasn't fond of the forceful woman, but that wasn't important. Kuja just hummed to himself and once again took for his own secret lab.

Elsewhere a blond boy was practicing with his sword. Sephiroth stepped in. "What's up? Any new orders from the hag?" The boy asked. "Watch your mouth Shuyin. She is till much more powerful then you." Sephiroth said back. "You and I are going to watch over the entranceway now that Cloud and the others have broken threw." "Oh great, let me guess. Ulta-ego wants us preventing them from coming again cause she just KNOWS she will…" "That's about it so come on." "Man, why don't I ever get to do anything fun…" "Because work isn't fun. Now lets go." Sephiroth was getting annoyed by the youngest member of their group.

Back at Merlin's house Leon was trying to get some rest. The exhausting fights, exhausting Rinoa worrying, and exhausting reading was all too exhausting. Everyone else was contemplating over the new info. The books were indeed confusing, and sounded like bad news. "I say we burn'da books. Might save us some trouble." Cid suggested. "Isn't that a little drastic?" Arieth inquired. "Nothings tooo drastic when it comes to books by dark-freaks like Xehanort's Heartless and Organization XIII!" Yuffie interjected. "Who are you talking about?" Rinoa questioned. She had never met Organization XIII, and while she did get to traverse town, she only herd the briefest news of Ansem, or Xehanort's Heartless.

One explanation later.

"Wow, this is big stuff. I'm gonna agree with Cid on this one. Books like that need to be disposed of." Said an enlightened Rinoa. Everyone nodded and agreed to go to the Library immediately. The sooner their gone, the better.

Everyone agreed to give Leon his rest as they went back to the passage way. Not too long in they met a familiar face. "SEPHIROTH!" Cloud roared as he spotted the black clad soldier. However, the person next to Sephiroth looked annoyed. "What about me, huh. Am I chopped liver? I'll tell you who I am-" Shuyin was interrupted. "You're an annoying boy that will keep your mouth shut." Snapped Sephiroth. "Who are they?" Rinoa asked. "The leather prince is Sephiroth. The enemy of RGRC! I don't know about blonde." Answered Yuffie. "Enemy? I thought we were acquaintances. It just so happens that some of your more…barbaric members like to pull fights with me and tend to overdo it…" Sephiroth had a point. He never really did anything; it's just that whenever Cloud and Leon saw him they pulled fights that tend to lead to property damage. "Then will you let us through?" Cloud asked. "Only if you can kill us." Sephiroth answered which amused Shuyin. "What you laughing at blonde?" Yuffie asked. "Oh nothing…but maybe this." With blinding speed he was behind Yuffie and sent her flying. The battle had started.

**Interesting. Okay, to all you ignorant KH players that don't have a full understanding of the realm of FF (which shouldn't be all that many) Kuja is the antagonist of FF9; Ultimecia is the antagonist of FF8, Shuyin FF10-2. So ya…PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
